


死神协议

by friends



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo





	死神协议

医院的夜晚并不那么安静，门诊区域有担架抬着浑身是血的人横冲直撞，哀嚎声、惨叫声和医生扯着嗓子下达指令，隔着一栋楼的住院部可以看到那里亮着灯，穿着护士服、穿着白大褂、穿着西装、穿着T恤、穿着马甲外套、时髦的和不时髦的、年迈的和年轻的，焦急的和冷静的，他们进进出出，喧闹得仿佛有某种生命力在其中宣泄。  
金发少年隔着宽大而结实的玻璃窗静静看着，似乎把自己隔绝于世界，窗的另一边是电影景象，而自己是观众。  
“唔？那边发生了什么？”另一个年轻的声音响起，回响在安静的病房里。天祥院露出微笑，这里听不到门诊部的声音，那些喧哗声却在他的脑海中。  
“诶——有好多血，有人出事故了吗？”  
“会有人死吗？”天祥院英智注视着那里，但他的视线没有聚焦。  
一只手在他眼前晃了晃：“天使？”  
英智抓住那只手，那只手的指尖还留有乐器的痕迹，比自己的稍小，可以握在手里，而自己的手却是苍白的，只能无力地握住对方。  
月永leo的声音很近，追问他在做什么，怎么回事，然后因为他的动作咯咯笑个不停。没人会怀疑他面前是个完全健康的人，他的语调带着上翘尾音，他的面色红润，活力十足。但这只说明他的身体尚且健康。  
“想要弹钢琴吗？”  
leo的目光扫过病房里的钢琴：“我来弹新曲子，你来唱吧。不对，医生说你近期不能唱歌。”  
他抽出手：“现在我可以两只手弹琴了。”  
英智跟着曲调哼唱，随后扶着床沿剧烈咳嗽。钢琴发出沉闷的一声，leo走到床边想要叫护士，被那只手抓住。  
“不要。”从浅金色发帘里张开的蓝色眼睛带着笑意，“没关系的，早些时候医生来过。”  
“医生说了什么？”  
“他不是医生，他是死神，他来这里是为了找到我，宣告将会在第二天早上带走我。”  
leo睁大眼睛看着他。  
“这是我生命的最后一晚。”  
他说着脸上的笑容消失了。leo紧紧握住他的手，让他感到疼痛。  
“为我弹奏安魂曲吧。”  
他们虽然吵过架，闹掰过，他利用leo，抛弃leo，也曾经任由leo自生自灭不想要过问。但他们只要走到一起，就是很合拍的。  
他们喜欢并欣赏彼此。曾经天祥院以为有所误会，也许确实是误会，他们拥有共同兴趣的原因在于他们与死亡距离相同，英智快要死去，而leo想要死去。  
出乎意料地，leo跳了起来，用力摇头。  
“不行不行，我不会让死神带走你。”  
“骑士只能保护公主，对王子就无能为力了。”  
“骑士会保护他们效忠的王。”  
“你要向我宣誓效忠吗？”  
“你已经抛弃你的骑士了。”leo严肃地说，“但是骑士不会抛弃你。”  
天祥院笑了笑，一个人如果总是露出虚假的笑容，久而久之会和真实混淆。  
“我带你离开，这样死神就找不到你了。”  
“你要带我去哪里？”  
“唔……我的宿舍？夏目和仁兔都不在，那里人那么多，死神一定不能去找到你。嗯，决定了，就去我的宿舍！”  
他拉起英智的手，在衣柜里找出行的衣服。英智看上去精神了些，轻手轻脚换上便服。他突然停下来，leo也停了下来。他们屏住呼吸，听到走廊上有人走过，是巡夜的护士。  
“嘘——我们悄悄走出去。”leo关上电灯，把英智的衣服塞进病床被子里，在上面做出一个鼓包。他们蹑手蹑脚地绕过护士下楼，走过漫长的走廊，两侧病房传来病人的呓语，leo拉着他的手，他们越走越快，最后在走廊上跑了起来，仿佛这样能将病噩甩在身后。  
他们穿过树丛，从城市的星空下走过，英智没有咳嗽，他用力呼吸着新鲜空气。坐车到星奏馆只要十几分钟，他像一个健康的人一样与leo相互依偎，leo帮他脱下外套，然后甩开自己的外套，搭在椅背上。他们疲惫地躺在床上，leo翻滚一圈。英智笑出了声，但leo并没有真的高兴，他看着英智的表情紧张而不安。  
“我不会让死神带走你。”leo重复。  
英智看着他，伸手与他十指相扣：“我不想死。”  
“我也一样。”  
“让我靠一靠吧。”  
leo轻轻抱住他，双手环住他的脖子。英智的身体冰冷，leo用脸蛋贴上他的侧脸，试图捂暖他。  
“已经死掉的尸体加热后只会腐烂得更快哦。”  
“你不会死的。”leo用力摇头，英智感觉脸上有些湿润，但也许只是错觉。  
他回抱住leo，侧头亲吻他的脸颊。  
“留在我的身边吧。”  
他或许希望死在月永leo的身边，也许当人们发现他的尸体时会怪罪leo，但leo不会反驳，他会背负着自己的死亡。  
“酒和魔鬼照料余下的一切。”他似笑非笑地说了，就合上了眼睛。  
再次睁开时他看到leo正坐在床边认真地看着他：“我向死神请求把我剩下的寿命分一半给你。现在我们会一起活着，一起死去了。”


End file.
